Hungry Years
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Akamaru is on a mission to find Kiba, and the rest of Konoha, which has brought him to Amegakure   a small village in a small country where it rains constantly   the longer he waits, the fainter the scent gets   but does he want to leave?
1. Rain

Title: The Hungry Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I do own these made up OC's.

Summary: this is Akamaru's journey to find the rookie nine whilst pretending to be Kiba and becoming a ninja of Amegakure.

A/N: okay ~ a little background ~ this is an AU, based on the idea that Konohagakure was destroyed by the Akatsuki ~ and ravaged by their enemies (I may elaborate on them later).

Chapter 1: Rain

Akamaru scrunched up his nose in discomfort and sneezed. It had been raining for seventy three days straight, what else could he, a nindog, expect to happen in the land of rain; but to catch a cold.

He squinted his eyes, trying to ignore the rain, as he looked up at the dark sky. He sniffed the humid air curiously. There it was again, the fading scent he had been tracking for weeks, since he had gotten separated from Kiba. It was stronger here in front of this building in Amegakure, but that could be because it had yet to be washed away yet, he glared down at the water he stood in, unable to walk on top of it. He had been walking all over Amegakure today, going up and down streets, through back alleys, in and out of buildings. Kiba had been here for some time, maybe not a long time, but long enough for his scent to still exist in a place where it was always raining.

He sniffed at the crack at the bottom of the door. There was Kibas' scent, barely present among the deluge of, cigarette smoke, human arousal, sweat, blood, urine, and-his stomach growled-food.

He whined waiting for a customer to stumble out, or for some worker to take out the trash. Either would be welcomed, even both at once, as long as neither noticed the large white dog sneaking into the bar. He had been chased out of many buildings today because they thought he was a starving mutt begging for food. So what, maybe he was starving, but he wasn't at the point where he couldn't dig up a bug to eat or knock over their garbage sniffing for something edible.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on his haunches, wondering how the village hadn't yet flooded-seeing as he was sitting in five inches of water-and whining to himself. _Maybe Shino won't insist on having Kiba or Hana give a bath anymore._ Akamaru snickered, barring his fangs in doggy delight, scarring away a sewer rat. He watched it scuttle away, his stomach growled again. _Shut up, we do not eat...rats._ He was interrupted from his musings when the door was opened with such force that it slammed against the alley wall.

Akamaru flinched, slipping around a heavily perfumed human female and a human male that smelled like he hadn't bathed in months despite all the rain. He growled as he weaved through the large crowded bar. The human male had obviously been aroused if his scent was anything to go by-but the female-not only was she not in heat but she smelled of many other matting's-male and female alike.

He would never understand humans.

He glanced around before putting his nose to the ground to find the elusive scent again. Human females were dancing on the bar, "naked" as Kiba would say, but to Akamaru this only meant they weren't wearing all those protective layers of "clothing." Kiba had explained to him in his younger days that Humans were very fragile creatures, thus they made things to protect them. Humans didn't have enough hair on their large mobile bodies like other animals did to protect them from nature. Personally Akamaru thought humans had these "clothes" to protect them from each other. This theory explained why it seemed like all the human males were in heat but none of the female's were.

He moved along the floor as quickly as he could, the scent was growing stronger, and the crowd louder. He glanced up, some of the human males were gripping another human and...That was Kiba's jacket. He snarled, dashing forward, transforming into Kiba. He grabbed the man by his throat and threw him. His companions shouted, acting territorial but they were backing away slowly-obviously afraid and unwilling to fight. He snarled once more, barring his grizzly fangs, in a dangerous smile. He was so hungry! Maybe, he could just take a little nip?

The men yipped in fear and ran back into the crowd looking for their companion. Akamaru glared, sickened by the sight, there were a lot of Alpha's in these humans but without the Alpha of the pack most of them ran like cats. Akamaru hated cats. The only cat he liked had been Hinata's cat, an orange tabby he had found cornered by a bunch of other cats. He smiled, a fang flashing into view, he could still remember the thing spitting fire and swiping its claws in every direction.

"Donna 'pect me ta' get down on al' fo'rs 'nd let you fu'k me, 'ike they wanted ta', jus't 'cause you scarred 'em off. " Akamaru turned around to see Kiba's jacket talking.

A nose poked out, looking up at him, he saw defiant gold eyes glaring at him from under the hood. He growled. A false trail, maybe? He eyed the jacket; it wasn't any cleaner than it had been when he had last seen Kiba wearing it, he spied some old dried up blood on the sleeve under a layer of mud. He remembered Kiba wiping his sleeve across his mouth to wipe away some blood from a particularly hard hit to the face. "Hey! Donna growl at me, mister, you ain't scarring any'ne-'specially me! Don't make me open a can of who'p as' on ya!"

He laughed. More like raucous barking, but the human vocal cords translated well enough to make it more pleasant and softer. The nose peeking out from the jacket turned a dark red. His nose picked up a faint scent of arousal_. Too bad, human, I only breed with dogs._ He wanted to say, but he had yet to master the art of talking fully in human form.

"Food?" He asked. Since the human seemed to think he wanted payment of sorts he would ask for what he had desired for almost three weeks. The nose scrunched up in disbelief, a barely visible mouth turned down in the corners showing doubt, but the human raised a small dainty hand and waved it once or twice. He couldn't see who the human was trying to get the attention of but a well endowed waitress quickly came over.

She smiled at Akamaru, leaning slightly to show off her cleavage, but Akamaru was watching the smaller human in Kiba's jacket frown before demanding some sort of stew. The female pouted, glancing up at Akamaru once more before bowing to the kid and walking hurriedly away. Akamaru sat down, and the small human mimicked his movement.

Akamaru frowned at the crowd, the female showed submission to the pup and had hurried to answer its call, which hinted that the pup might be important, but then why were those men harassing him earlier?

Pure drunken stupidity he realized when he saw the men from earlier come swaggering his way. Intoxication made humans do stupid and funny things he realized the first time he had seen Kiba get drunk. It was something in the water, water which the humans referred to as alcohol, which once it entered the blood stream began to impair the drinker. Hana described some of the symptoms, saying it was much like some of the shots he got when he needed to go to the doctors; drowsiness, nausea, problems walking, impaired judgment. Like right now; the human males did not realize that Akamaru was the big dog-literally and figuratively- and had come back to challenge him.

"Hey!" One of the males shouted, the den suddenly got quiet, Akamaru wondered why now and not before when he had tossed the guy earlier. He watched the human males' face contort in thought. Obviously it didn't have an actual plan. "You jerk!" Akamaru still did not understand most human insults, and Kiba hadn't managed to find something of equivalence to compare it to.

The male seemed to be waiting for his reply, and so did the crowd. "Yes," he said. Obviously he was the "jerk" he was referring to right? Was this what the human wanted? To be acknowledged before the fight began?

A/N: its 2:30 in the morning on Friday or maybe its Saturday-whatever-the point is I'm typing this up via my cell phone which won't be turned back on till Wednesday. I'm amazed nobody has yet to complain about the fact that I have other fics I haven't finished yet and have promised to update and yet I'm writing this. You guys must really understand that when inspiration strikes you can only ignore it for so long.

I don't really know where I'm going to go with this-I have vague ideas floating about in this head of mine-but I really wanted a fic where Akamaru was the main character.

If this turns into a bestiality fic I'm sorry I'll try to keep those thoughts one sided because yes-the thought of Akamaru as Kiba having a relationship did float like a butterflies wings through my mind.

I don't think there will be any spoilers-least none that I know about I'm still in the whole Akatsuki just obliterated Konoha and they got to rebuild but I've got glimpses in shonen jump of Naruto fighting Danzo. Kakashi almost becoming hokage. Naruto and Killer Bee having that moment of acceptance and understanding. So yeah ~ that's all the spoilers you'll get out of me.

I apologize if any character death that occurs makes you cry-if it offends you I don't care-but if you cry, I sympathize.

And now I am proceeding to right chapter two and the song playing on my IPod right now that may influence the beginning of the next chapter~ Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle (if my iPods' telling the truth) 


	2. A boy in a Jacket

Title: The Hungry Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I do own these made up OC's.

Summary: this is Akamaru's journey to find the rookie nine whilst pretending to be Kiba and becoming a ninja of Amegakure.

A/N: okay ~ a little background ~ this is an AU, based on the idea that Konohagakure was destroyed by the Akatsuki ~ and ravaged by their enemies (I may elaborate on them later).

Chapter 2: A Boy in a Jacket

Ichikawa watched the man toss the drunkard that had been gripping his hooded jacket. He saw the clear look...no _expression_ of fierce hunger cross the man's face, his mouth stretching into a grin at the chance of a fight.

Ichikawa hated men like him, men like his brother, war hungry bastards; men like him were the reason the land of rain hadn't had any peace in the last thirty years.

And now he was ordering some of Kenzo's best pork and chicken stew because the stranger who had saved him had asked for food as payment for his help.

If he lived long enough to even get to eat it. Kanzai and his gang were making their way back towards him, possibly even more drunk then they had been earlier. If Kanzai was sober he'd be rude but still formal towards him, but the second he got drunk he lashed out at everyone. He frowned worriedly at the stranger, if he hadn't escaped his tutor earlier he wouldn't be in this situation...although the man might be.

"Yes," he said. Ichikawa blushed. Geez louse, if that wasn't the most husky bedroom voice he had ever heard! The man's voice was even better than his soft barking laughter.

Ichikawa watched. He didn't look insulted, he actually seemed to be waiting for Kanzai to throw the first punch already, Ichikawa turned his eyes towards Kanzai. He was dishing out more slurs, calling the other guy names; there was a subtle twitch in his jaw and his face though red was paling. Kanzai was scared shitless and he was waiting for this guy to beat the shit that didn't exist out of him.

But the guys' only response to all the insults was "Yes," whenever Kanzai paused in his litany.

"Yeah, well, same to you!" Kanzai yelled turning away, more sober then he had come.

Because he saw the groups retreat he also caught Kira's worried gaze. "Did Kenzo make the stew?" He asked. This question got the crowd to turn back around and the usual uproar of a Thursday night came back full force. He wondered when she had shown up, he hadn't noticed the busty brunette come back after he had placed the order for the man.

Kira wiggled her way forward towards the booth where they were sitting at. A white bowl with green swirls on it had steam rising off it. She sat it down on the table between the two. She set down a pair of chopsticks and smiled at the other male. He, the man, frowned at her before he grabbed the chopsticks. He broke them apart but he didn't use them, at least not exactly, he stabbed at the chicken-grinning every time he managed to spear one with the thin stick. Ichikawa had a feeling he should have probably asked for a senbon instead for the man.

Kira frowned, not used to being ignored, but Ichikawa waved his hand dismissively to the waitress who was also a maid in his father's compound every Saturday and Sunday. This man must have been low on cash to have been so hungry that he asked for food instead of the needs-i.e. cash-to get it and more when it came to this bar.

"What's your name?"

"Akamaru," the large man replied. Not large as in fat or buff; for it seemed that though the man should be buff he was a little on the thin side. This man was tall, as tall as Ichikawa's father, taller than his brother even. Ichikawa suspected the man was a ninja, for beneath a thin black cotton shirt was a long sleeved mesh shirt. He had arm guards from his wrist to his elbow, and he was sure, positive even that the glint of metal underneath them were hidden weapons.

Akamaru, that meant Red Perfection, Ichikawa's own name meant River Market; Ichikawa raised his hood slightly to get a better look at the man once more. Red tattoos on both cheeks that looked like fangs, so maybe that's where he got his name.

"Aka because of your tattoos, Why not, Kiba? They look like fangs after all." Ichikawa observed aloud.

The man stiffened and glared at him with suspicion. Did that mean his real name was Kiba, and Akamaru his codename?

"My names, Ichikawa, Kaurou Ichikawa." He said.

Akamaru shrugged indifferently, and continued to stab the meat in the soup. Did he not know...who he was?

"You know, the Kaurou's...the strongest most feared clan of Amegakure and the current heir is the Amekage?" Akamaru gave him another blank look, before grabbing the bowl, Ichikawa watched in disbelief as Akamaru began to swallow the still slightly steaming soup. "Who are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Akamaru," He answered grinning, as he put the bowl down, licking his lips. Ichikawa watched as that long pink tongue ghosted over white teeth and eight dangerous looking incisors.

"I got that, I'm not stupid." He growled, trying not to be distracted by the man's looks.

"Accent?" Akamaru asked looking around. Ichikawa glared. He hadn't realized that while he had been talking he had dropped his nearly perfect street rat accent.

"What of it?" He asked miffed. What was with this guy and only saying one word?

"No," Ichikawa gave him an annoyed frown, "Thing. No-thing." Maybe the guy wasn't used to talking a lot?

Ichikawa continued to frown. Was this guy for real or was he faking it? He couldn't put it past the guy to actually be an assassin or maybe a spy, the man had demonstrated his obvious strength, and he had to be a ninja to have beaten Kanzai the fifteen year genin, right? Or was Kanzai really just that pathetic and drunk?

"Jacket?" Akamaru asked pointing towards Ichikawa.

"What?" Ichikawa frowned. He was doing that a lot with the stranger. Hopefully it didn't become a permanent expression on his face like it had on his dad.

"Jacket?" Akamaru repeated. "Where?"

"Huh?" Ichikawa made a confused face, glancing up at the stranger from his seat. What was the man trying to get at?

"Not yours. Where...get?" Akamaru's eyebrows became an almost complete straight and connected line as he searched for the best way to get his point across. Ichikawa was seriously beginning to think that Akamaru did not talk that often.

He glanced down at the dirty thing that was somehow still recognizable as cloth-and looked as if its purpose as a jacket had been used for other things.

"I got it out of my brother's closet."

A/N:

Akamaru is the main character here.

Ichikawa is an OC and yes he is gay. I might make him Bi later though.

There was something else but its 3:30 in the morning and I got to do dishes before I can go to bed.


End file.
